Breaking The Rules
by Brat1008
Summary: Greg knew the rules by heart, but did he really want to follow him? GregSara ficlet.


Breaking the rules

A/N: Response to a challenge from Scarlet Rose's website from Peja. Did anybody else see the interaction between Greg and Sara during "Commited", when greg brought the pillow to Grissoms office? Grissom kinda looked mad

Disclaimer: I don't own (sadly) any of the CSI characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiss me. Right here. Right now." Sara breathed heavily. She gazed at him through half closed eyes. They were leaned up against her locker, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her slender waist.

He couldn't deny her request, he never could. He's been after her all these years and finally his charm and good looks have paid off. This thing they have, whatever it was, was actually happening. He couldn't be more happier, although he still thought it was too good to be true.

He knew the rules. They were strictly professional at work but once they got home, they both let it all out. They didn't talk about what was going on, and that's been working out fine. Except, he wants to be able to take her out, to show her off. Not that staying inside is all that bad, he wants to do normal couple things, without worrying who will see them. He knows what they're doing now could get them both fired but he's past caring. She wanted him right then and he wasn't going to turn her down, especially after the grueling case that they just had.

She told him over and over again that she wasn't ashamed of what they were doing, or that she was still in love with Grissom (even though he still had his suspicions). Who knew what was going to happen in a month, let alone a year. They were just living this out day by day, maybe someday she would even love him.

"Greg. please. I need you, now" She whispered urgently, her hands running up his shirt and he wasn't going to let her go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, they had another grueling case and ended up in the locker room with each other after shift.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked

"My place or your place?" She asked, smiling

"I thought maybe we could actually go out, for once" he said

"Greg. I thought you understood" She asked, angrily

"Are you ashamed of what we have together?" He asked, glaring at her for turning him down. Again

"No" She said. They've been through this so many times that she's getting used to his constant questioning.

He gave her a sad look and just walked away. She sat down on the bench and put her head in her hands.

The situation was slowly spiraling out of control and she had no way of stopping it, not that she wanted too. This relationship or whatever it was, made her realize how much she did like him. It was scaring her because after all the times that she had her heart broken, she couldn't do it again. She wanted to go out with him, to dinner, the movies, whatever, she just wanted to be with him, but something was stopping her. A strong force to tell her to get out while she still could, before she ended up regreting it.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt someone pull her into a hug and she cried into their shirt. Wiping her tears from her eyes, she looked at the person.

There he was. Her savior, coming to rescue her, even though she treated him like dirt. He gently kissed her on the lips and pulled her into another hug. She truly realized how much it would hurt just to loose him, and she finally felt the need to tell him that.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I pushed you too much and I understand what you want and I..." His words were cut off my her kissing him.

He leaned his forehead against hers and said "So, are we going to continue this here, or we could go..."

"I'm in love with you" She blurted out. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see his reaction.

A smile spread across his face and his eyes were lit up and he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"That's all I needed to hear. Nothing else matters" Greg said, hugging her

"I guess Warrick owes me 20 bucks, now. I told him that you were together" They looked up to see Nick standing there, a grin on his face

Sara felt her face turn red at getting caught but Greg just laughed it off.

"Well, i gotta go collect from other people. See ya''ll later. Warrick, it was a pleasure doing business with you"

Sara stood up and said, "Wait. How many other people were in on this?"

"I gotta go, man. See you later" He ran out the door.

"NICK!" Both Sara and Greg yelled, running after him

Warrick sat on the bench and picked up his phone. "Cat, You were right, Greg and Sara are together. Yea, i'll see you at home later. love you, bye"


End file.
